Shit Happens
by hello.world.im.fangirl
Summary: She wasn't supposed to fall for the villain. He wasn't supposed to fall for the hero. Whelp, shit happens! In this chapter - In which some of the Supers get hella suss (NOT BETA READ pls don't judge me kthxbai)
1. Cute, Very Vintage

Me: Should I even be around here? I feel like someone out there is gonna kill me. Well, okay. Hai! I know, I'm never around to begin with, I'm a horrid person, what the blooming hell happened to Ficmas? Well, life did. I'm probably not going to do Ficmas anymore, just like holiday themed fanfics every once in a while because tbh 90% of the fic on this account is Ficmas related. _Why?_ Well, time to wake up the characters!

Kaoru: Why are you here and please go back to wherever you came from.

Butch: Not agaaaaaaaain! Jeez fangirl, pick on some other characters once in a while…

Me: Yas guys I'm going back to my roots after so long; are you excited? Cuz I'm excited and I've already written like 4 chapters and I kinda like this and I've been working on this fic for so long that my freaking handwriting has shifted through it and I have all these ideas and this might be the one…

Kaoru: The one what?

Butch: The worst fanfic you've ever written?

Me: *glares at Butch* I will actually hurt you, dickwad (oh yeah, we're cursing in this fic). Also this might just be the first complete multi chap story!

Everyone: *gasps*

Kaoru: That- that's a huge statement! Are you sure?

Me: I don't know guys, but I've been getting some good vibes from this one… Anyways, sorry for the long author's note, but I hope you enjoy!

ALSO this is super un-canon when it comes to powers and such. My idea of it is that their powers (PPGZ and RRBZ) were unstable during the series and required a conduit (aka the yo-yo, bubble wand, and hammer for the girls and the… whatever the guys had for them) but now as they've aged and their bodies have adapted to the chemical Z, their powers have changed as well. Instead of a belt and a funky transformation scene, they have a ring which they use to transform, but they like don't need it to use their powers. Gone are the old outfits, the new ones are tbd for them mostly, and they have powers like if Starfire and Raven from Teen Titans were meshed together.

The three dots mean a scene change/time jump; the long bar means a perspective change. Italics can mean thought, just use your judgement.

* * *

Shit Happens

Chapter One: Cute, Very Vintage

Kaoru thumbed her controller almost mechanically, her eyes taking in the cartoon apocalypse on her screen. It was the third time she had played through this video game but hey, it was her favorite. The music changed from classic zombie-shooter to doom bringing as the boss limped into the frame. Her lips curled into a smirk as she fired combo after perfectly-executed combo, each shot hitting the mega zombie again and again. As the zombie boss' HP bar creeped farther and farther into the half-way mark, the ring on her right hand began to glow. With a loud groan, she tossed the controller to the side, wincing at the mechanical "Low HP!" coming from her television. She touched the silver band, and her comfy sweats and tank top dissolved into a light green racerback with black bicycle shorts and matching sneakers. Kaoru, now Buttercup, leapt from her window, and took to the sky.

Mid-flight, she tapped the ring again, this time calling the Utonium lab. Ken picked up, a hologram of the young genius wavering above her palm. "What are we dealing with?" she asked.

"The RowdyRuff Boys Z, as usual. They're robbing a bank, not too far off from where you are. I'll send you the coordinates- Miyako 3 'o clock!" Kaoru turned her head to see her fellow blonde superheroine.

"Kaoru-chan!" Miyako grinned, speeding up beside her.

"Miya! It's the Ruffs again," Kaoru replied, rolling her eyes. Damn the Ruffs and their constant bad boy-ing, she thought with gritted teeth. Miyako wrinkled her nose in annoyance.

" _Again?"_ Momoko then flew up beside the duo, her rose-pink eyes aflame with disgust.

"Who else would it be?" Miyako groaned. They finally reached the scene of the crime, where the boys in question lazed about.

"The usual split-up, right?" Kaoru asked, cracking her knuckles.

"Of course," Momoko replied, and the three raced towards their counterparts.

 **. . .**

Kaoru was flung into a building, her feet crunching imprints in the dark brick. She wiped the sweat from her brow, and launched herself off of the building. Her eyes glowed jade and she blasted bright energy at the idiot in question. Momoko and Miyako had already finished their little battles, them and their counterparts staring at the intense battle occurring. Only Butch could push her this hard, only he could force her into stalemate so often. God, she fucking hated it, especially with how fucking easy he made it seem.

"Oi Butterbabe, let's not aim for the hair, m'kay?" he smiled lazily, narrowly dodging the last eye-blast.

"I hope you burn in hell," she snarled. He had the audacity to cock his head back and laugh loudly.

"You're adorable," he grinned. They circled around each other dangerously, energy crackling green underneath their skin.

"BUTCH," Brick finally shouted, "let's dip. You two will never stop anyways." The three flew off, but not before Butch ruffled Kaoru's short raven locks and playfully winked at her. As he flew away, Kaoru turned, fists trembling. She then let out a yell and slammed her fist into a nearby lamp post.

"That. Fucking. ASSHOLE!" she raged, flying off with haste. The lamp post swayed dangerously, let out a mournful shudder, and fell upon its side. Oh well… battle damages, right?

 **. . .**

Kaoru squinted against the golden sunlight. She had decided to take a walk along the New Townsville promenade, and was getting nothing but discomfort. Her earbuds were firmly planted in her ears, and Panic! At The Disco was playing, lightening her dismal mood at least a little. She occasionally glanced at the other people along the path, but her eyes mostly stayed in the ground. Suddenly, she heard a high-pitched yelp. Looking up, she pinpointed the noise's maker as a guy in a dark green hoodie. Leaning into him was Himeko, a girl who was a right bitch to Kaoru during the past school year. " _Butch_ ," Himeko crooned, leaning closer. Her chest was almost flush with his. No freaking way…

"Listen, Himeko," he laughed nervously, taking a step back, "not to say you aren't a great girl – you're fine actually- but it's just that…" Himeko's smile got impossibly wider. Kaoru cracked a smirk. Butch, yelping, _being hit on by Himeko._ The perfect punishment for the resident asshole! He looked so flustered, so uncomfortable! She stopped to watch the comedic display unfolding. After a couple seconds, however, her conscience came out to play. I mean, at first it was funny, but now it was just pitiful. She sighed and cursed her heroic instincts. Then, she sauntered forward.

Butch grinned weakly at Himeko, who was batting her too-long lashes at him and grinning maniacally. What could he do, what should he say? If he turned her down bluntly, she'd start a scene, and he was trying to lay low. If he let her down subtly, she would totally read into _something_ wrong, and assume he reciprocated her love. His head spun at the conundrum. All of a sudden. Arms wrapped around his midsection, and a girl popped up next to him. "Hey babe, you're early! Wait… Himeko, is that you?" Himeko backed off immediately, glaring at the mystery girl, and he turned to glance at the new addition to their conversation incredulously. "If you want her to get off your case, you'll play along," the girl muttered, before smiling again.

"Babe," he played along, "you came, _finally_ " He then turned to Himeko, and smiled apologetically. "You see, Himeko, what I was trying to say was that I'm already in a relationship."

"Kaoru…" Himeko gritted out, smiling in a pained manner.

"That skirt, is it new?" Mystery Girl (or Kaoru, apparently) asked. Himeko looked down at her puce tartan miniskirt.

"Um, yeah, it is actually," she replied. Kaoru nodded with a smile.

"It's cute, very vintage," she complimented.

"Well um, I should leave you to your date. Bye!" Himeko finally broke, sprinting off in the other direction. The two quickly separated, and Butch gave Kaoru a small nod.

"That skirt is the ugliest effing thing I've ever seen," Kaoru finished.

"Thanks for helping me out with that one," he said, turning to leave.

"Um, excuse me? Is that all? A quick thank you and ditch?" she asked, hands planted firmly on her hips. Butch rolled his eyes. Obviously this girl didn't know who she was talking with. Maybe a little intimidation would fix that?

"Listen chick, you don't know who you're dealing with," he warned, his eyes flashing dark emerald. Usually that was enough to scare people off, but not this girl.

"Of course I do, Butch. The real question is, do you?" she replied, her eyes briefly flashing jade green. His eyes widened in shock, before narrowing angrily.

"Puff," he said. She smiled like a cat who cornered her prey.

"Ruff," she countered mockingly. "Now, we have three options here. One, I could yell 'Oh look, a RowdyRuff!' and blow your cover- "

"Who's to say I have a cover?" he shot back. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"You would've blasted her into the next galaxy if you didn't," she smirked. Damn, she was good. "I could also call Himeko back onto you. She might hate me, but I can assure you she likes you more." He paled at all of her options. She then tapped her chin innocently, waiting for his reply.

"Aren't you going to say the third option?" he downright snarled. Her eyes widened in mock fear.

"Well aren't you angry? Careful, your powers are getting a little out of hand." He glanced downwards to see his emerald energy crackling about him. Butch took a few deep breaths, and the energy subsided. Her grin became more shit-eating at her ultimatum.

"Or… option number three, where you buy me dinner, on Friday, no complaints and no funny business, since I was gracious enough to save you from Himeko and keep the police off your back. Also, before you think about running; I can't beat you, but I sure as hell can stall you, and three Puffs can easily take on one little Ruff." Check and mate, her trap had been set. There was no getting out of this one.

Kaoru smirked to herself with glee. She trapped him, and she trapped him good. He glared at her for a couple seconds, and then sighed. "Sure, whatever. Dinner on Friday, I guess. Hand me your phone." She tossed the phone to him. After a couple seconds he tossed it back, a new contact added. "Text me the details later this week." With that, he turned to leave.

 **. . .**

When he got home, his phone rang, showing a number he did not recognize. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hi!" a familiar voice replied. His brows furrowed.

"Puff?"

"Ruff," she replied. He let out a tired groan.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Just checking that you gave me a legit number, also you need my number, don't you?"

"Whatever Puff. Remember, Friday."

"Of course, Ruff. How could I forget when you're treating me with such a wonderful meal?" She let out a chuckle, and the call was over. And thus, the adventure began.

 **. . .**

"How the hell are you not a spoiled brat like Himeko? Like, look at these!" Miyako exclaimed, holding up a pair of Louboutins. Kaoru shrugged, flipping through her video game collection.

"My parents don't stand for the whole 'I want everything' bullshit. Those were a pre-Christmas gift from my mom. I had to wear them to a Christmas gala some famous person was holding and I nearly _died._ " She gave a little frown and rearranged two disks. Miyako stroked the shoes lovingly.

"You poor babies," she simpered, "You've probably been sitting there collecting dust, haven't you? Thank God we have the same shoe size! I'll wear you all the time, don't worry!" Kaoru rolled her eyes at her blonde friend.

"Damn Miyako, they're just a pair of heels…" Miyako gasped, glared at her, and finally shook her head.

"Oh Kaoru, you're such a fetus. You'll never understand."

At around 5, Kaoru's phone rang, and she quickly picked up. "Hello?"

"Puff," Butch gruffly replied.

"Ruff," she replied, reclining in her chair.

"What time should I pick you up?" he asked.

"Give me an hour," she answered, opening up her closet door. "Dress casual."

"Sure, whatever. Bye." The phone clicked off before she could respond.

"Rude," she huffed silently. She then glanced into her closet. What to wear?

 **. . .**

Butch was outside her house at 6 'o clock on the dot when he dialed her number.

"Ruff," the Puff replied.

"Puff," he played along, "I'm in front." The phone clicked off without a response, and she burst out of the house, walking towards his pickup. Butch had to admit, she cleaned up nicely. Though she looked quite alright in her Puff outfit, the girl was looking better in the grey tank, denim shorts, beige leather jacket, and white slip-on Vans. Of course, not that it mattered… She slung open his door, grinned deviously at him, and entered the truck with a slam.

"'Sup Butchie-boy," she greeted. _Please, break my truck; it's not like I'm buying you dinner._

"Butterbabe," he replied, attempting civility.

"Have you ever heard of Luci's, the pizza place?" Butch gave a curt nod, and made a U-turn back onto the road.

 **. . .**

At the counter stood a smiling plump lady with strands of grey weaved through her brown hair. When she saw Kaoru, her smile got even wider, and she called out, "Ah, she lives!" Kaoru grinned back and went behind the counter to give the woman a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Mama Luci!" Kaoru exclaimed, her arms tight around Luci.

"How's my prezioso* doing? You doing good in school?" Luci asked, tapping Kaoru on the chest.

"Yes Luci, I'm doing just fine-oh, and that's Butch," she introduced, waving Butch over. Luci's eyes grew wide.

"I see, my prezioso has a little amichetto*, eh?" she winked saucily, nudging Kaoru's side with a shoulder. Kaoru became bright red as she swatted the older woman. Luci turned to Butch and whispered theatrically, "Keep my prezioso close, alright? She makes the best zeppoles and her tiramisu? To die for!"

" _Mama!_ " Kaoru cried, her ears a deep beet.

"Alright, I joke, I joke…" she relented.

"And anyways, Luci, he's not my… my amichetto, okay?" she stammered.

"Such a shame, he's molto bello*," Luci shrugged, dusting her hands off upon her apron. "So," she said with a clap, "what'll you be having?"

"We'll have two medium pies, one half-and-half cheese and pepperoni, the other Hawaiian style. We'll also take a case of Cherry-Lime Izze," Kaoru ordered.

"That'll be 30 dollars," Luci finished, and Kaoru turned to Butch with a bright smile. Butch ground his teeth and put down two twenties.

"Keep the change, Mama," Kaoru added. The two began to leave when Mama called out

"To stay, right?' Kaoru grinned.

"Of course! We'll be in the black pickup." Once they were back in the truck, Kaoru smiled saccharinely at Butch. He was really beginning to hate her smiles.

"We have to move the pickup; the view is horrid here. I'll direct you, kay?" Butch face-palmed tiredly.

"First you spend my money, now you tell me to move my car? Prison was a better choice," he lamented as she snickered in the passenger seat.

Kaoru got the pies, drinks and climbed unto the back of the truck. Butch clambered in beside her. "Let's eat," she exclaimed, as he opened the first box of pizza. The scent of the cheese and pepperoni was borderline orgasmic. Kaoru grinned lazily and took a piece of pizza, the cheese making a long, beautiful trail from the box. After taking a bite and humming contently, she glanced over at him.

"You hungry?" she asked, gesturing towards the box. He, in response, grabbed a slice of pepperoni.

"Why are we here again?" he asked, taking a bite of the pizza.

"You'll see – yay, it's starting!" she exclaimed, pointing forward. He then realized that in front of them was a classic, old-school movie screen.

"What're we watching?" he asked, but he was quickly shushed.

"It's _Thor_ ," she whispered, turning back to the movie. As they watched, Butch began to realize just how well she knew _Thor_ , as her lips silently mouthing the lines. He also realized that he had been staring at her for a long time. His face grew hot, and he took a harsh swig of his drink, consequently choking. She barely even spared him a glance. He turned his attention to the movie, and thought, oh well. If the movie's on, why not?

 **. . .**

The movie was over, end credits and all, and Kaoru glanced up at Butch awkwardly. "Um," she began, words suddenly leaving her.

'Well?" he asked, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a half-smirk.

"I had… I had fun. Thanks." As she scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, he cracked a stupid grin.

"You're adorable." She scowled in response.

"No I'm not." The stupid grin grew wider.

"So cute."

"Shit-face."

"Lovable." A grin grew on her face.

"Asswipe."

"Butterbabe."

"Bastard," she said, punching him in the shoulder. For once, she didn't punch to hurt him.

"Puff," he replied, turning to fully face her.

"Ruff," she playfully growled. The grin on his face was shit-eating.

"See ya, cutie," he suddenly ended, walking back to his truck. She rolled her eyes and flew away.

{end chapter 1}

* * *

Me: Keep in mind this is unbeta'd, if anyone wants to change that PM me, because I typed this in one sitting and 7 pages is too much for me to edit right now. But guyssssss. 7 pages. 3000 words. For one itty bitty chapter. How did I even manage? I hope you enjoyed, and the next installment might be up on Monday, but legit only because I have a day off so I have time to do these things, though I might write instead so I have more cool stuff to give you guys to read.

A bit of info, the PPGZ are 17, and the RRBZ are 18. This is set in May I think? Like I'm not sure but it's late spring-early summer kk? A lot of the scenes just make more sense like that. Also New Townsville is like Brooklyn kind of (?), Kaoru and her family live around an area that's more like Bensonhurst and Dyker Heights, like where the old money is ya feel? New citiesville (which will come up later) is kind of like Manhattan with Park Slope and Fort Greene mixed in as well... if you don't know how these places look/where they are, look them up!

I hope you enjoyed, aand if you did, R&R! I will try my very best to stay on top of this fic because I really like how that chapter turned out! Fangirl out~

*- Italian translations

prezioso: precious

amichetto: boyfriend

molto bello: very handsome

I don't actually remember where I got these translations from, so please tell me if any are wrong!


	2. You're Bored, I'm Bored, Wanna Hang?

Me: Hey guys, it's been a while! The first chapter was posted a little over 2 weeks ago now, and I think that's the kind of schedule I'm going to aim for! Bimonthly updates aren't so bad, right? Also, I was pleased to see that 82 people viewed my story, and I even got a comment, so hi sweetlycute, and thanks for reading my story! Ok, time for chapter 2!

Since I forgot to put this into my last chapter and I have legit done so many revisions on that stupid thing that I'll die if I have to do another **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THIS IS ON A FANFICTION SITE ADURR** and that holds for every chapter preceding and following this one. Hope you enjoy!

Argh one last thing, there is texting in this chapter; bold is Butch and italics are Kaoru

* * *

Shit Happens

Chapter 2- You're Bored, I'm Bored, Let's Hang

Kaoru lay on her bed, the AC on and her phone in hand. She was bored, dammit, and Momoko and Miyako had "plans." She rolled her eyes at herself. _Okay_ , maybe their plans were real and most likely important, but she was still bored and left horrifically alone. To make matters worse, her brothers were both busy (Dai with his girlfriend and Shou with APUSH* summer homework.) Hell, even her parents were busy with the opening of a new gym. All of a sudden, her phone vibrated. She glanced at it quickly, hoping it was Momoko or Miyako, saying their plans had fallen through, but the notification made her blink twice, and then rub her eyes. However, this wasn't a fluke. Her screen still read '2 new messages from Ruff.' She clicked on the message, expecting the worst.

 **Oi, Puff** (1:23 pm)

 **Puff, you alive?** (1:24 pm) Her phone vibrated again.

 **Puff, I s2g if you are just blankly staring at your screen…** (1:24 pm)

 _What?_ (1:24 pm) Why the hell did she answer?

 **Fuckin knew it. Staring at ur phone like a dumbass** (1:25 pm)

 _Putting my phone down_ (1:25 pm)

 **Puff?** (1:30 pm)

 **…** (1:32 pm)

 **…** **Puff?** (1:34 pm)

 **Jesus Christ, don't ignore me!** (1:35 pm)

 **Listen, I'm sorry or whatever** (1:37 pm)

 _Are you really now?_ (1:38 pm)

 **Ayy, there's the Puff!** (1:38 pm)

 **You free?** (1:39 pm)

 _Why?_ (1:39 pm)

 **I'm bored af and my bros r busy** (1:39 pm)

 _Ya sure. Where to?_ (1:40 pm)

 **There's a rlly good boba place I know, you in?** (1:40 pm)

 _Boba? Sign me tf up._ (1:40 pm)

 **. . .**

And that was why Kaoru was waiting for Butch in front of a bubble tea place called InfiniTEA, fanning herself with a stray menu. It was 95 freaking degrees in New Townsville today of all days, the air a thick haze. Even in her mid-thigh shorts and tank top, she was sweating gallons. "Oi!" a voice called out, and she glanced up to see Butch. More specifically, Butch's chest. When the hell was he this tall? "Puff, you in there?" he asked, leaning down and tapping her forehead. She caught his wrist mid-third tap, and glared.

"I'm here, idiot. Just don't see you… not flying that often." He blinked blankly, and then noticed just how tiny the Puff was. A teasing smile grew upon his face.

"Let's move, _shorty_ ," he joked, dragging her inside. Kaoru opened her mouth to retort, but instead made a small sound of happiness as the cool air hit her skin.

 **. . .**

Kaoru leaned back, slurping her passionfruit green tea with tapioca pearls. She hummed contently as Butch walked back with his caramel milk tea with pearls.

"This tea is making my life," she beamed.

"I know, my bros and I used to come around here after successful heists," he reminisced. Her eyebrow rose.

"Successful?" Butch now smirked.

"You think your little posse caught us every time? Now, what type of villains would we be?" he replied. Kaoru nodded at the logic.

"What are your brothers up to?" she asked.

"Brick's taking some extra classes in New Citiesville University and Boom is working on a project. I usually have assignments or something, but I finished earlier. What about the other Puffs?'

"Momoko- Blossom I mean, is writing _another_ essay for yet _another_ scholarship, and Miyako- well, Bubbles, is touching up her portfolio. You know, college stuff." Butch nodded wordlessly.

'What about you? With the college stuff, I mean." Kaoru looked away and spun the straw in her drink, opting to stare out of the window. She turned to look at him again, her mouth opening as if to say something, but then choosing to stay shut.

"I- I'm kinda all over, y'know? I wanted to become a professional athlete, when I was younger and stuff, but now I'm not too sure. I thinking of taking a semester off to clear my head and all of that shit. She took a long sip of boba. He stopped asking questions.

XX

"Thanks for spotting the tea again," she smiled, shaking the almost-empty bubble tea cup.

My pleasure. You're paying next time," he teased.

"Cheapskate."

"Mooch."

"Ass."

"Idiot."

"Dipshit."

"Ruff."

"Puff." With a cheesy grin, she turned and was on her merry way. He began to leave himself when he froze. There was going to be a next time?

{end chapter 2}

* * *

Me: Sorry this chapter was stupid short, like not even a thousand words, and this end thing is probably going to be really long now, since I like have each chapter reaching at least a thousand words, idk. This story is kinda gonna work the same way as this chapter for a while, with the two going out (to eat of course… winkwink) and learning stuff about each other. Hopefully that… procedure? routine? Okay, let me tell you, I'm a bonafide idiot. If anyone knows what word I was trying to think up, please comment below. Anyways, hopefully this thing doesn't get too tedious or boring… I love you all so much, and I hope you're having a wonderful February!

Whoops forgot to do some mentioning! For reference, if anyone actually cares, Kaoru is like 5'2" in my mind, since I'm all for like the short spitfire, and Butch is 6'4" or 5"-ish because tall guys *melts* and APUSH is Advanced Placement United States History, an American high school class for any foreigners here. Also, happy late Valentine's day, cuz I totally forgot that was yesterday! R&R if you enjoyed! Okay then, fangirl out~


	3. Fight Me

Me: Hi guys, I'm back with yet another chapter! I know, right, actual punctuality! To be clear, this was _technically_ supposed to be posted yesterday, but hey, I have this idea thing going on. So, if anyone actually reads this fic and anticipates new chapters and such, here's this system I've worked out. The days I want to post are the 15th and the last day of each month, so bimonthly updates. _But_ , for me to consider a chapter to be on time, I'm giving myself two days before and two days after my official posting date before I have to kowtow for your forgiveness with late updates. This just gives me more flexibility with posting dates so I don't feel as bad when I don't hit the day exactly, and also gives you a general calendar for which days you should expect an update, if you're even expecting an update. Also, my parents do people's taxes, so I don't have as much free computer time, so that's why my next few chapters might be a bit spotty.

New topic- I prewrite a butt ton. Like seriously, chapter 7 is in the works. That being said, I might be asking super random questions about future chapters, like do you guys like this whole going out to eat thing? It happens quite often, so I want to know if it gets mundane. That also means reviews are super important. If you read this fic, I really want to hear from you guys. I won't be holding chapters for ransom for comments like some authors do, because to me that's honestly just petty, and that makes me want to not comment at all, but let me know what you're thinking. Even if it's bad feedback, I wanna know, okay? Also special thanks to tomboybubs for the comment, and trust me, I'm making as many chapters as I can. This fic has been a lot of fun for me, and I hopefully don't plan on stopping anytime soon. God this is long but if your username means Bubbles as a tomboy… um yes boo you are always allowed in my house! Bubbles is such a versatile character, and I can't wait to fully exploit that in my fanfic! Also if you like a BAMF Bubbles, 9 Months and Wild Eyes by Dinosaurs. (I hope that's how you spell it) has a low-key BAMF Bubbles that I think you would enjoy, but I think she's rewriting 9 Months? Okay finally let's get to Chapter 3!

LOL I lie, just a quick heads-up- there has been a time skip. The first chapter occurred in early to mid-May, this one is set in mid-June. If you don't like time skips, you won't like this fic. I use and abuse them to no end! Butch and Kaoru have met up a couple times and are almost friends. They tease each other like normal and have like an easy relationship. Now onto the third chapter!

* * *

Shit Happens

Chapter 3- Fight Me

Kaoru, now Buttercup, flew to the scene of the crime with Blossom and Bubbles. "Those freaking Ruffs!" Momoko bitched, "All they ever do is fool around and annoy us! Why can't they just disappear with all the other villains, huh?" Kaoru mumbled something in agreement, but barely concealed her grin. Every time she fought Butch, she had an adrenaline rush like no other. It couldn't be reproduced by anything but this (of course she'd tried; how weird is it to crave fighting a smartass of a supervillain?). "Alright, let's just beat them and leave. I have an essay to edit!" As usual, the Ruffs were lazing about, tossing bags of cash around. The girls did their regular split up, and Kaoru flew up to Butch. He glanced around lazily as he toyed with a bracelet, tossing it like a ball.

"Puff," he greeted, throwing the bracelet and flying up to face her.

"Ruff. Don't you guys have anything better to do?" she asked, her hands aglow with jade green energy.

"Mmm, not really," he grinned. Suddenly, Kaoru brightened.

"Wait, I have an idea. Let's spice things up, shall we? I mean, these fights, don't they get a bit monotonous? You and me, fighting as usual, but with a prize this time." Butch's ears perked up.

"And this prize of yours?" he asked.

"If I win, you take me out to eat, somewhere I've never been before and you like."

"And when I win?" he questioned.

" _If_ you win," she continued, shooting her a glare, "I'll give you three hours to wreck as much havoc as you want over here. I won't step in, won't do a thing, and I know Bubs and Bloss are distractions in your book." Butch, stayed silent for a moment, then his lips curled into a grin. He straightened, and readied himself.

"Alright BC, let's dance," Butch challenged.

XX

The fight looked normal to the four onlookers, both sides viciously on the offensive. After taking a second glance, Brick yelled, "What the fuck are they doing?" Usually, Butch's fighting style was lazy, tiring Buttercup out at first, but he was pushing himself, fighting just as hard as her. They also seemed to be having a hushed conversation, instead of the usual theatrical taunts and yelled curses. "Boom, what are they saying down there?" he barked, nudging his brother. Boomer cocked her ear towards the fuel.

"She said, 'You're actually fighting this time, Butchie-boy?' he replied, 'Shut up midget, you're better than you let on.' Wait, huh?"

. . .

Kaoru dodged an eye blast, and responded with a good-natured punch in the face. Butch was knocked back a couple feet, turned to the side, and spat blood. "Shit Butts, sick right hook you got there." He shot off a flurry of hand blasts, causing her to pull up a shield and slowly stagger back.

"Thanks, you freaking green giant, I've been working on it." Butch was finally in front of her, as she was cornered in front of an abandoned building. He cocked his head to the side and smirked.

"Well, well, well, Puff. The next three hours are gonna be _fun_."

"I'm so fucking scared, dickhead," she spat with a grin.

"Aren't you a cutie?"

"Asswipe."

"Sunshine."

"Fucktard."

"Butterbutt." He edged closer, until he could see each lash on her eyelid, and the drying trails of sweat upon her brow. Her eyes were still bright however, pieces of jade filled with fiery determination. (AN: HP restored, game saved)

"Bastard." She stepped towards him, her mouth tilted in a challenging smirk.

"Puff," he suddenly murmured, his head leaned in to meet hers. Abruptly, she grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to the ground, fast and hard. In his shock, he forgot his ability of flight and hit the ground with a sickening crunch, the wind knocked out of him. The Puff quickly held his arms above his head by the wrist with a hand and pressed a forearm to his throat with the other. She had straddled him to that most of her weight lay upon his hips.

"Ruff," she laughed with a victorious grin, her head gently tilted back. "Pick me up at 6 o'clock tomorrow. I think it's gonna be _fun_." She then got up, and flew away with the rest of the Puffs. Butch lay in the dirt, softly wheezing in his breath as the chemical Z mended any broken bones.

"What the fuck was that, Butch?" Brick yelled. He slowly got up and stretched, his joints and spines softly popping.

"A fucking good fight, that's what," he replied.

"Getting pretty freaking chummy down there with the Puff weren't you?" Brick growled.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"'Shut up midget, you're better than you let on.' Or wait, what about 'sick right you got there.' You're supposed to be unnerving her, not the other way around!" Butch rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I told her she fought better than I thought. I didn't fucking ask her to have my kids or something," Butch joked.

"Yeah sure," Brick replied, "let's just move." As Butch flew, the feeling of the Puff's small body on top of his replayed in his mind. He could easily envision the way her eyes gleamed, and how the whites of her teeth shone against her rosy mou- the fuck? He gave his head a shake and began flying home faster, not noticing the way Boomer trailed behind.

XX

"You were getting awfully friendly with Butch there, weren't you?" Momoko asked innocently. Kaoru gave her an odd look.

"The hell are you talking about?" she asked. Momoko just twiddled her fingers.

"He was awfully close to you, wasn't he?" Momoko insinuated. Kaoru fought back a flush, and shook her head.

"Oh please, me with a Ruff? You really think I'd fuck with him?" she responded, turning away. The moment where he leaned in had been on loop in her head ever since she left. What could've happened if she hadn't pulled- her face bloomed scarlet and she choked on air. No way. Definitely not. Miyako's perfect brows furrowed.

. . .

(AN: This was originally a different chapter, but I decided to merge them like twenty years ago. The title was D'oh, as it is the name of where they're eating and it also means like an epiphany? So yeah this part is full of little epiphanies! WARNING Kaoru is OOC af)

Kaoru and Butch were standing in front of a food truck, patiently waiting in line. Or at least, half patiently.

"Why'd I give you a choice?" Kaoru lamented, "Donuts? They're not even that filling! What was-"

"Kaoru!" Butch finally exclaimed, putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her to face him. The words on her tongue melted away and she blinked dumbly at him. "Be. Quiet," he said, gently shaking her with each word. She did not retort, but simply stared at his face. After being around him for so long, he looked quite different from what she remembered. The harsh jagged lines of his face had softened into lines smooth and straight. His skin was marred with gentle scars from their prior fights. His mouth was all soft slopes, gently cracked from lack of moisture. She briefly pondered on how dry they felt. His nose had a small bump from where she had broken it multiple times, but it was miniscule due the Chemical Z keeping his body healthy and super-healed. Her eyes slowly trailed up to his, and she froze. Instead of the harsh forest green she remembered from flashes of previous fights, they were a warm emerald green. (D'oh #1- Butch was not as ugly as she thought- by a fuck ton.)

"Next!" someone shouted. The moment was abruptly broken, and Butch quite literally jumped away from her, jamming his hands in his pockets. Kaoru flushed red, and they silently walked up.

"Hello, what'd you like today?" the cheerful owner asked. She then did a double take, and grinned widely. "Yuuji? What are you doing here?" Butch glanced up and shared a similar smile.

"Erin, what a surprise! I thought Mac or Robyn would be manning the truck today," he replied.

"No, they both called in sick. Fuckers are probably out on a date or something equally sickening. Speaking of dates," she asked, wiggling her brows, "were our donuts so good you tracked us all the way from New Citiesville? What're you doing out here?" Kaoru's brow rose. Yuuji? New Citiesville?

"You know it, Er. This is Kaoru, by the way." He gestured quickly in her direction, and Erin gave her a small wave .

"I'm Erin, owner of D'oh. Since you're a newbie, I'll give you a menu, right?"

Kaoru glanced down at the multi-colored pamphlet in unabashed awe. These were not normal doughnuts. Sure, there were the ever classic glazed, frosted, and jelly donuts, but there was also so much more. The flavors ranged from an elegant strawberry champagne to exotic passionfruit green tea. "So," Erin asked, "What'll you be having?"

Butch glanced up, "I'll have the usual, Java Chip and Kaoru…" Her head shot up as she escaped her donut daze.

"I'll have the Chocolate Coconut Custard, please." Erin nodded and bagged up the fried confections, handing Butch the paper bag.

"Here you are! Oh and Yuuji? We'll talk later," she finished, throwing him a well-practiced mom glare.

"Of course. Safe travels!" he then brought Kaoru back to his truck and fished out her donut. "Puff," he called out, gently tossing it to her. She caught it with ease, and took a tentative bite.

. . .

Butch grinned at her sigh of contentment. "I take that it's good then?" he teased, a smug grin on his face. She playfully glared at him, and nodded.

"of course it is," she replied, taking another bite. Her satisfied sigh quickly turned into a sound of surprise. She quickly pulled back, and glanced into her bite. "Coconut custard?" she asked with a smile. Butch chuckled, and pulled out the Java Chip dessert. It was just as he expected, the crispy the soft coffee-and-chocolate donut sinking in his teeth. He gave her a grin, and took another bit. Kaoru then looked up and cleared her throat.

"Ya?" he replied.

"Why did she call you Yuuji? And she said something about New Citiesville?" Butch nodded.

"The guys and I don't live here in new Townsville. Got a bit of a bad rep, you know?" Kaoru nodded and he continued. So we moved to New Citiesville after the villains died down, 'cuz our heists aren't as well-known there, with new identities and everything. We made ourselves normal… normal-ish lives, you know? And besides, you guys can't one-up us with the secret identities." (D'oh #2- The Ruffs had lives outside of being superbaddies.) Kaoru nodded, and took another happy bite. "I could bring you around sometime, if you want," he blurted. Kaoru's eyes widened, but she hastily covered her shock with a smile.

"That doesn't sound all too shitty."

. . .

Kaoru polished off her donut, crumpling up the napkin. "That was the best donut I've ever eaten." Beside her, Butch started up his pickup, chuckling.

"I do actually have great taste, you know," he replied. As he fixed the mirror, she looked into it and stuck out her tongue. He turned to face her, leaning close. "Kaoru?" he asked, so close his breath ghosted over her skin.

"Mm?" she asked, trying her best to not stare into the green pools he called eyes. _There were specks of gold about his pupil - STOP IT._

"You have a bit of frosting on your lip." The pad of his thumb swiped away the last bit of chocolate frosting, but his hand rested upon her cheek. God, he was close, so close in fact, that if he leaned in the littlest bit- wait, what? For the second time that night, Kaoru and Butch sprung away from each other, both snapping back so fast Butch's head hit his window and Kaoru managed to stub her toe.

"Fuck!"

"Ow!" They warily glanced at each other, Kaoru's face feeling very hot, very fast.

"I-I should go. See ya, Buttface," she stammered.

"Idiot," he replied, nursing his head.

"Ass."

"Shithead."

"Stupid." The tension between them began to lessen.

"What are you, 5? Puff."

"Ruff." She stepped out and flew away, but the previous scene replayed like it was on loop. Her face got even hotter, and she cleared her frenzied mind with a quick shake. (D'oh #3- Something was happening between Kaoru and Butch, and she didn't know if she liked it or not.)

* * *

Me: And there, you have it, chapter 3! This is terribly unbeta'd so it'll prolly be updated in the next couple days as I constantly check it out on my phone where it is somehow much easier to snoop out any errors because I'm just like that! The next chapter is scheduled for around March 13th to March 17th, so I hope you guys are excited. Luckily it's not another one of my mundane going out to eat chapters, and it's kind of fun! Um R&R, I love you all so much, and let's have a mini celebration! This is the first fic I've written that surpasses 6k words! Can't wait to keep writing and uploading more! Fangirl out~


	4. Another's Eyes

Me: Hey lookie here, yet another chapter! Aren't I a good little bean? I haven't missed an update yet! Hopefully I don't miss it too bad… Anyways heyo next chapter! Quick question that is completely unrelated to this chapter, I'm super against smexy timez. Not the act, but like writing it? I've tried to write that kind of stuff before, but it's cringe-worthy. Straight up, I've never bumped any uglies, so of course, I can't write it out. If I like write in some foreplay, and then put in a random sexy kpop song (FYI Spotify's Sexiest K-Grooves? Honey yes please, the late 80s-early 00s vibe with the standard hot Korean rap is my aesthetic in every way shape and form), is that like considered high T or M? I'd rather keep it high T, but hey, they are young, and young people get _down_. Do any of you think that's appropriate in any way, shape, or form?

Anyways, special heyo for Poodie, who was an absolute doll, commented not once, but like thrice… wait, lemme get my phone and be super accurate…

*Got phone* Okay, so thrice on this fic, and three times on my other fics! Thanks Poodie, you're an angel, and your comments made me smile and laugh! Please don't read Prayer for a Curse though, it's a mild embarrassment I really need to delete… But you're so sweet! Anyways, for you, Poodie, you cutie patoodie (Ayy that play on words, right?) here's chapter 4!

WARNING Kaoru is super _super_ OOC, like borderline tsundere in this chapter. It's also short. Sorry Poodster! Butch is also pretty OOC, super sorry guys!

* * *

Shit Happens

Chapter 4- Another's Eyes

There was something wrong with Kaoru, Miyako was sure of it. Most people found the blonde ball of joy to be naïve, stupid even, but that was not the case. Under her never-ending optimism was a girl wise beyond her years, able to read people with a glance. This led to Miyako being constantly sympathetic, and 'always knowing how someone is." She was in Kaoru's swivel chair, slowly turning about. Kaoru herself was lying on her bed, monotonously tossing a ball in the air. The silence was awkward, borderline unbearable.

"What's wrong?" she finally asked. Kaoru glanced back, her eyes wide.

"How did you know?" Kaoru asked, not even trying to deny her issue.

"Listen, Kaoru, I _always_ know," Miyako answered playfully. Kaoru gave her a weak grin back. Goodness, this one was a doozy, wasn't it…?

"Okay, so there's this guy, right?" she began, and Miyako let out a squeal. She instantly regretted her lapse of judgement, but yes, she squealed. I mean, it isn't every day when Kaoru "ew boys are nasty" Matsubara came in with a _boy problem_. Especially not one she couldn't fight with her fists. "Miyako, can you stop? I'm not gonna continue if you're going to constantly react like that." Miyako clapped a hand to her lips and nodded.

"Not a peep, got it." Kaoru cracked a smile.

"Anyways, we're like friends? I mean, I think we're friends… I'm not really sure… but we hang out a lot, okay? And at first we were chill, you know, but then something… something happened." This was not her normal Kaoru; this girl sounded confused and unsure. The ball in her hand began being thrown and caught at an irregular speed.

"Now we're weird. Sometimes I stare at him and he stares at me, and then things get all… all weird, okay? And then we stop staring and it's like-" the ball dropped to the floor. "It's like I get splashed with cold water or something. Miyako nodded wisely.

"So… you like him," Miyako answered bluntly. Miyako choked, and turned to stare at her longtime friend.

"The actual hell are you taking about? I-I don't like him. Impossible." The ball rolled by unnoticed. "We just… just chill, okay? I call him names, he calls me names, we dick around, go out to eat - normal things." Miyako gave her nails an absent-minded onceover.

"So how long have you been seeing him?" she asked, stifling a laugh as Kaoru turned beet red.

"I'm not _seeing_ anybody! We're just friends, okay? We _just_ hang out." Miyako rolled her eyes. With that tone, Kaoru was barely believing herself.

"Okay, so how long have you two been 'hanging out' for?" she replied, emphasizing her air quotes.

"I don't know – like a month or two?" Miyako's head snapped up so fast she was surprised she didn't suffer any whiplash.

"Wait, _how_ much now?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Now that I think about it, definitely two months," Kaoru clarified.

"Two months of hanging out and you tell me all of this now?" Kaoru reddened further and shifted guiltily under her friend's gaze.

"It's complicated." Miyako shot another glance at Kaoru. The usually strong girl was chewing the inside of her cheek, glancing up hopelessly at her. "It's complicated and weird and I _hate_ how my cheeks get all red when I'm around him- and, and those time when he just looks so damn _caring_ and it's like time fucking stops and I want him to stop-"

"But?" Miyako added softly. Kaoru's eyes shut tight.

"But then I don't. He's sweet and funny and he annoys the living shit out of me but somehow," her voice grew quiet, "somehow it kind of feels perfect."

XX

Meanwhile, in New Citiesville, Boomer was dealing with an enigma of his own. No matter how dumb or naïve everyone thought him to be, similar to Miyako, he was also observant and seemingly omnipotent. He also knew for a fact that something was wrong with Butch.

"Does Butch seem okay to you?" he asked Brick. The redheaded brother glanced at his watch impatiently.

"Boom, I can't gallivant with you on your Dr. Phil journeys right now, okay? I've got a presentation to catch and my taxi's late… I swear to god, if I have to wait a minute more I'll fucking fly instead!" Boomer rolled his eyes and re-entered the house. As usual, he would have to go about fixing Butch himself.

"Oi, Butchie-boy!" he yelled into the living room.

"Can you yell that a little louder? The Martians didn't quite catch that," Butch retorted. Boomer, in turn, walked in. Butch was lounging around on the sofa, staring at the ceiling.

"What's up bro?" Boomer asked, easing into the loveseat and slowly stretching.

"Things," Butch replied noncommittally.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong yet?" Butch glanced up at Boomer like he was insane.

"What do you mean wrong? Nothing's wrong idiot."

"Case and point; now tell me what's going on so I can hurry the fuck up and fix it." Butch quirked a brow.

"When you're normal," Boomer explained, "your answer would've been more along the lines of 'your face, asswipe.' Now tell me and make my life easy."

"It's a girl problem. You wouldn't understand."

"Stop being such a pussy and tell me." Butch let out a sigh, and Boomer grinned. He won this round.

"The girl and I, we hang out… sort of. We eat and talk. Is that hanging out? Whatever. At first she was annoying, like straight up pain in the ass. Smug and stuff, you know? But then she became alright, kinda fun even. And now - now things are weird."

"Weird how? Boomer asked, leaning in most Dr. Phil-like.

"Like, I'm beginning to notice things about her, little things I usually wouldn't realize. Like she has these nice eyes, and-and when she blushes it starts from her ear, and then I just begin staring, 'cuz I like noticing these things? But we were never friends, and I don't wanna-"

"You don't wanna like her?" Boomer supplied. Butch choked and shot up, his cheeks light pink. Whoa. Boomer had never seen Butch blush before.

"No freaking way. I don't like her."

"Do you hear yourself? You like staring at her. 'She blushes from the ears.' Who the hell looks at someone for that long unless they like that person?"

"No way, Boom. I don- I can't like her."

XX

As if by fate, or luck, or some other form of happenstance, both blues asked, "Why?" Butch and Kaoru glanced down at their laps, fingers fiddling uncomfortably.

"I just- I don't want anything to change," the Ruff and the Puff said in sync.

{end chapter 4}

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I know the chapter was super short and a day late, but I feel like it's kind of important, and I'm super excited for the next chapter because finally action will be happening! Completely unrelated, I think I might write and post a crossover fic, RotBTD and frozen, both here and on ao3, since I have an ao3 account (if you wanna find out what I've been reading its hello_world_im_fangirl, but nothing's up rn. It'd be a Sweet Tooth (aka Bunnymund x Toothiana from ROTG) but like with all of my new era Disney-Pixar baes heavily sprinkled into a coffee shop AU. The first one is a oneshot, but I think I wanna expand on it, even though I'm writing this monster that has no real plot (pray for me guys). R&R what you think, and can't wait to see you guys later this month! Promise I won't be late!


	5. Minty

I'm back! I missed an update, I know, but if you want to know, check out my bio. Tl;dr – I have a lot of school stuff to do, and I'm constantly tired and really need to focus of my schoolwork at the moment so updates will be hella sporadic. I just kinda was in a writing mood over the weekend (legit wrote like 2.5 (?) chaps… you guys are in for a ride) and I was reading a lot of fic like _a lot_ of wonderful Teen Titans fic (*coughs* smut – who said that?) and I've been legit bubbling with ideas it's crazy you don't even know, but anyways, the computer was on and I finished my homework, so here I am! Hope you all enjoy, fyi its short and stuff, also time skip cuz you guys know how much I love those! They haven't seen each other (in a month when you said you needed space – what?) like a week and a half? So yeah, let's get into the fic!

* * *

Shit Happens

Chapter 5 – Minty

 **Oi, Puff** (2:02 pm)

 _Ruff_ (2:03 pm)

 **You hungry?** (2:04 pm)

 _For what?_ (2:07 pm)

 **GELATO** (2:07 pm)

… _you're paying_ (2:07 pm)

… (2:08 pm)

 **Damn** (2:08 pm)

. . .

Kaoru grinned at the Ruff. "Gelato, right now," she grinned. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Puff, I've been fine, thank you," he retorted. Instead of rising to the jibe, as she was apt to do, she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the parlor. A sweet-looking woman manned the counter, and beamed at them both.

"What would you two like today?" she asked. Kaoru bounced on the balls of her feet, much like a small child.

"Cappuccino gelato, two scoops in a cone please," she replied.

"Same as her, but coconut gelato, please." He sifted through his pocket, and pulled out a ten.

"Oh, I just love it when people go on dates like this, especially cute couples like you two," the lady gushed. Kaoru and Butch both reddened.

"Um… sorry, but we aren't on a date," Kaoru sputtered. The woman furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I'm sorry for mistaking you two, but you guys _are_ holding hands," she explained. The two glanced at their hands, and in truth, their fingers were intertwined. For the third time, they leapt apart, both bright red. The server handed them their cones, and grinned knowingly at them. "Have a nice day!" the woman called out, the two still varying shades of dark pink.

They walked in an almost awkward silence when Kaoru finally spoke. "Sorry about the hand thing, I wasn't paying attention –," she mumbled, taking a lick of her gelato.

"It's… it's alright," he replied, taking a lick of his own. The creamy taste of coconut flavor spread across his tongue.

"I mean, she thought we were together – like dating and all. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable is all." Butch paused for a moment.

"I wouldn't – it wouldn't bother me, you know," he finally replied. Kaoru, now a few steps ahead, visibly stiffened.

"W-what?" she squeaked, turning around. He cursed the words that he let slip his tongue, but didn't try to wheel himself out of the conversation.

"Yeah. You're not exactly the worst, Butts." To his surprise, she harshly rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot," she groaned angrily, tossing her gelato to the ground. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Um, okay, what?"

"You're so stupid," she continued, storming up and gently shoving him. "her I am working my ass off double time to stop liking you, so we could maybe _try_ to pretend nothing's changed, and then you waltz in and act all perfect-" She continued to rant and rave but the only thing he could hear was 'stop liking you' on loop.  Stop liking, as in previously liking. She liked him. He liked her. They liked each other. _What the hell were they doing?_ He gently grabbed her wrist mid-jab.

"You… you like me?" he asked, and her rant was cut off.

"I, well, I think so…" her voice was suddenly small. He moved up closer, until they were staring, so close he could feel her breath ghost upon him. Her eyes were wide, lips slightly parted as she gazed into his eyes. He cradled her cheek, and paused, awaiting her permission. The silence was painfully thick, but thankfully she cut to the chase, yanking him down by his collar, his lips crashing against hers. Her mouth was much softer than the retorts she usually shot at him, he mused as his lips moved along hers. His other hand quickly let go of the cone, encircling her waist and drawing her in closer.

XX

Holy crap, she thought as his mouth crashed upon hers. She actually just did that. His skin felt like fire on hers, igniting her insides. She stifled a small gasp, and quickly reciprocated by curling her fingers in his hair and drawing her closer. _Soft hair_ , her mind remarked. He tasted like the sweet gelato he was eating with basil undertones. He gently nipped her bottom lip, and then slowly moved back, his forehead resting. "Shit," he murmured, giving her an awkward smile.

"Good shit or bad?" she mumbled out. He let out a chuckle.

"Both, kind of. Good shit, cuz you're a great kisser," she flushed red hot, "but bad shit cuz I dropped my gelato." She broke their gaze to glance about him, and true to his word, the cone made a sad imprint on the sidewalk.

"I'll get you a new one," she promised with a grin. "Now shut up, I wanna go home." She released him, and they took to the sky.

. . .

"Puff, text me?" he asked as they landed near her place.

"Of course. Next rounds on me, remember?" she turned to leave when he called out.

"Wait!" he strode up, and pressed his mouth against hers. His hands were gentle upon her cheeks, and she flushed as he moved away. His tongue absentmindedly passed over his teeth and he grinned. "You taste minty." With that, he flew off. With him finally out of her vicinity, she blushed beet red and ran into her house. It seemed that everything had changed. The irony.

* * *

{end chapter 5}

Um I hoped you liked, even though it was short and I can't write kissing scene for my life (how do I explain what I've never felt without sounding artificial?) Anyways, I feel like I'm moving like super fast, tell me if I am okay? Also Kaoru is pretty OOC in this chapter, but it's fine. She isn't gonna become a *senpai aishiteruuuuu, senpai I made you a lunchbox*kind of girl, aright. She just might get a little… softer, you know? See you… someday? Probably next week or so? I have no clue. Fangirl out~


	6. The Aftermath

Me: ~Guess who's back, back again!~ Iiiiiiiiit's fangirl! Hey, howdy, how've ya been?

In all honestly, hi guys, I've missed all like, 3 of you. Its summer (finally), so now I have all the timez to type and write and post do you get how excited I am? I have 3 chapters locked and loaded after this one so stay tuned for those and I also just got a laptop (like yesterday night just got – my mom didn't want hers anymore and its barely a year old so I was like hell yeah swing that over here tho) so typing will be more portable, I guess you could say? I won't be changing my sched, so bimonthly updates, mostly because I have loads of other goals for over the summer like becoming more productive and learning how to ride a bike plus I have stupid summer homeworks _ew_. This chapter will be a short one so sorry in advance, and here we go!

Oh yeah, and a quick hello to Owning and Nietvries (sweet name, dude, I had to look at it twice to get the spelling right ^.^) since you cool beans commented on chapter 5 which means you read through 4 whole chapters of my writing like whaaaaa?

Also (lol remember when I said here we go like the fic was about to start? Good times, good times…) Butch comes off a little… Boomer-ish? by the end of this chapter so yeah, OOC fun times all around.

* * *

Shit Happens

Chapter 6 – The Aftermath (nearly write After _meth_ whoopsie daisy! Sorry to disappoint but this isn't that kind of fic)

 _Ruff_ (4:02 pm)

 **Puff** (4:02 pm)

 _Me. You. Burgers._ (4:03 pm)

… **You're paying** (4:03 pm)

XX

Kaoru glanced out of the window for what seemed like the millionth time. She'd been sitting at the booth for almost twenty minutes, with no sign of the green Ruff. She unconsciously bit her lip. _Maybe he regretted last time –_ She firmly shook her head. She was Kaoru Matsubara, badass extraordinaire and she was _not_ going to be insecure about _a guy_. The doors swung open and in tumbled Butch, casually swinging into the booth across hers. "Sorry I'm late, but Boomer was a grade A spaz and took the truck out without refilling… she nearly ran out as I drove to the gas station." Kaoru cracked a smirk.

"The truck's a _she_?" The puff chortled. Butch flushed, and kicked her foot in retaliation.

"Shut up…" She instead kicked his foot back, until they were both smiling stupidly and playing footsies. A waitress came around, placing menus in front of them.

"You two sweethearts can call me when you're ready to order, okay?" she said. Instead of their classic jump apart, Butch kept his foot on hers and smiled. Kaoru could feel her faced heat up. This was new… usually they both dissolved into awkwardness when someone called out their… thing? Relationship? As he began to peruse the menu, he gave her foot a soft nudge. She grinned, picked up her menu, and the foot battle resumed.

. . .

After a while, the two were eating fries and milkshakes. "You're a fucking idiot," she laughed, taking a sip of her drink. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"So yeah, that was the time when Boomer broke his arm in four places. You have any embarrassing stories up your sleeve?" he asked, quirking his brow mischievously.

"I've got nothing as… intense as you, but there was a time when Momoko nearly burned her house down." Butch gave her hand a poke.

"Go on…"

"So Momoko had a guy coming over, right?" He gave her a nod. "She wanted to have a cutesy home-cooked meal with dessert, but of course, Momoko can't cook for shit. She thought it'd be smart of her to pretend to cook a meal. The dinner part was simple, she bought some food and reheat it in the oven real quick before plating and throwing the containers out. The dessert, however, that was a disaster. She tried to reheat the pound cake, but had her oven at 400 degrees, and to top things off, she went and took a long ass shower, forgetting it in the stove." The Ruff's eyes bugged.

"No fucking way."

"Yes fucking way. Luckily, I was there as an alibi for the takeout containers, so I salvaged as much cake as possible and made a trifle. Mind you, that trifle was the best damn thing in the whole meal." Butch glanced at her, and burst into sudden laughter. She soon joined, both laughing until the waitresses began shooting evil eyes. They quieted with awkward coughs, and grinned slyly at each other.

"You know, I nearly forgot about you and your baking prowess. The best zeppoles and tiramisu to die for, no?" Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Luci's was exaggerating, idiot. I bake, yeah, but I'm not the baking wizard she makes me out to be. She was the one that got me into this baking thing anyways." Butch leaned in, his emerald gaze at full force.

"Tell me more."

"I was broke like two years ago, so my parents were like 'Go get a job' and I did. Luci gave me the job no stress and put me on display duty. Taking things out, cleaning the displays, the usual. Slowly, she began showing me how to make stuff, breadsticks, tiramisu – you name it, I can make it. She was the one who realized I was any good at the whole baking thing, and convinced me to try and learn new recipes. I haven't stopped since."

"Wait, you're telling me I've had a baker extraordinaire around me this entire time, and you haven't even given me a lick of frosting? Butterbutt, I thought you had all the morals and the like of this operation. She chuckled at his melodrama.

"You've never asked, so stop being whiny. Maybe next time I'll bring you something. Now that you've literally found out everything and then some about me, tell me about yourself." He lazily toyed with a fry, and began.

"I live with my brothers-"

"Something I didn't know, if you please." He dramatically rolled his eyes.

"I'm majoring in biology at NCU; I was thinking about maybe majoring into business 'cuz I'm pretty good with numbers, but I'm feeling like going into physical therapy after I get my degree. When you're like us, healing isn't much of a big deal, but I've seen the struggle of un-powered people. Healing normally is tough shit, man, and I think it'd be cool to make things easier." Kaoru stared at him with mild surprise. "What? You thought I was gonna say something stupid?" he asked, a deprecating edge creeping into his voice.

"No, it's not – it's just, dude that's really _really_ cool," she replied grinning. He smiled almost bashfully back. Interrupting their meaningful moment, a waitress cleared her throat.

"Are you two done yet?" she asked with a painfully polite smile. Kaoru glanced at the table, which now housed their two milkshakes.

"Yes actually," she replied, "we'll just take these two to go." The entire staff breathed a sigh of relief. _Finally_ , closing time.

XX

The two walked side by side, sipping their milkshakes. Suddenly, Kaoru glanced up.

"Butch?' The R7uff glanced over at her as she fiddled with her straw.

"Mm?" he replied mid sip.

"Are we – we're good right?" At her question, he paused.

"What do you mean?" She was paused as well, turning to him fully.

"I mean, last time… was last time, and now we're here, which is all good, but where is here?" His face churned, deep in thought, and then gave her a big smile.

"Here is you and me, liking each other. We've got that much, and we'll cross any other bridges when we get there." To emphasize his point, he laced his fingers in hers, and brought their entwined hands up, brushing his lips on her knuckles. She immediately felt her face get warm.

"Right," she murmured back, her fingers tightening around his. The aftermath, it seemed, was anticlimactic as fuck.

{end chapter 6}

* * *

Me: This chapter was meh for me, but hey lookie here it's a chapter! Hope you guys enjoy, since this is the first thing you've seen since my hiatus! I _might_ update once a week instead of bimonthly bc summer, but the jury's not out on that one. Can't wait to post the next chapter, which will either be up this Sunday or the Sunday following (with my day before-day after grace period ofc) and the Blues will show up yet again, so let's get excited!

Quick thing, would anyone be averse to a) sex in this fic as early as ch. 12 because that's how it's writing out so yeah quick warning, this fic might become M rated for the sexy tiemz… or at least the implications of sexy tiemz or b) a random A/B/O fic (Greens ofc) with Butch as a bored Alpha and Kaoru as a fiery af Omega cuz one has been running around my head all day and tbh its almost done. Tell me in the comments!

Alright then, fangirl out~


	7. Suspicions Arise

Me: Why haven't you posted a chapter in over a month? You may ask. The answer? I really _really_ didn't want to. Typing is honestly the hardest part of writing in my opinion (coming from the girl who hasn't written another chapter in 7ever hahahahahahaha) (it's cool tho, up to chapter 12 in the notebook) because like you're putting it all in the notebook and shit and then you have to do it all over _again_ like holy crap ew but like I can't just get someone else to type my stuff up cuz I like to edit and shit like do you see my dilemma? Anyways here's a fic, like 7 years late… whoops?

A big thanks to Nietvries, Poodie (one of my main squeezes in this fic!), tomboybubs, a fan of yours, and Tem for the comments! Quick question, would you guys like me to like, reply to comments in these speaky things? Keep in mind, reviews that are like "nice chap!" would prolly be lumped together to save space and prevent monotony, but would you guys like that? A/B/O will be explained in the end notes! Hope you like it!

Quick note, there's a Shit Happens-typical time skip! This one's not too long, about a week or two, which places us in like late July? And ooh random powers time! Now this fic is falling into the hard AU area. Each colored Puff/Ruff (aka each pair) has like one extra power (like how Blossom had ice breath in the OG) and they're kinda similar. Miyako can feel people's energies/auras, and can taste individual ones (like in Space Boy (web comic, go read it, so adorable I swear) Amy says people taste different and stuff? Like that) and Boomer can feel energies and is an empath (experiences other's feelings). Butch and Kaoru both have like fighter's instinct, where they're more heighten to changes around them, like people hiding, and can predict fighting moves way better than most. The reds have something that I haven't decided yet, probably playing into their intelligence, but it's irrelevant rn so ya (however I'd love to hear suggestions)

* * *

Shit Happens

Chapter 7 – Suspicions Arise

Miyako lay on her back, absentmindedly flipping through Kaoru's phone. The other girl had gone to take a shower, leaving Miyako practically bored to death. As she scrolled, the phone vibrated, and a banner displayed, "One message from Ruff." Her brow furrowed. Ruff? Before she could read the message, the banner faded away. She quickly checked the girl's messages, and her eyes widened. The texts had spanned from about two months ago to as soon as an hour before, mostly joking or making plans to eat. She then recalled earlier in the month, when Kaoru had her "boy troubles." She glanced at all of the times they had made plans – restaurants, food trucks, parks and carts – all were there. This couldn't be who she thought –

 **How's my favorite Puff?** (3:02 pm)

 _I've been fine. How about my favorite Ruff?_ (3:03 pm)

The phone tumbled from her grasp as her mind raced. Was Kaoru with a Ruff? Before she could check again, Kaoru stepped out of the bathroom. She gave Miyako a grin, which then faltered.

"Miya, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Miyako masked her shock with a smile.

"No, I'm fine!" she laughed. Some things were not meant to be discussed.

XX

Boomer smirked as he heard the water turn on in the shower. He then quietly slinked into Butch's room, and pocketed his phone. Butch had been acting very… un-Butch like the past week, and Boomer knew the phone was the key to figuring out why. He had noticed that Butch had taken to glancing at his phone and grinning stupidly more often than not, and had taken to randomly going out for no reason at all, only to come back with reddened cheeks. It wasn't like Boomer could just ask his brother and get a straight answer, so he went straight to the source. After a few tries, he unlocked the phone (the poor fool was still using the same password from his high school days) and began to snoop. Finally, he hit gold with a video. Butch had been standing outside of a takoyaki truck, his camera pointed at someone quite familiar… maybe it was the dark hair, or her eyes…

"What're we waiting for?" he asked, off-screen. The girl did a little dance.

"Takoyaki!" she shouted excitedly. He chuckled to himself as she grabbed the box from the owner's hands, squirming like a five year-old. She opened the box to show off the perfectly formed balls, near bursting with octopus and slathered with creamy sauce. After lifting the box to her nose, she gave a happy sigh. "This place makes the best takoyaki, I swear." She then speared a ball, and popped it into her mouth. The resulting groan was downright sinful.

"With all the food you eat, who knew takoyaki would be your favorite?" She swallowed with a nod. "Gimme one?" The girl glanced up at him, and then back down to her food.

"They're mine, though," she whined before munching on another one.

"The fuck – I _paid_ for those!" She rolled her eyes, and stuck one out to him. There was silence, and then Butch let out a pleased hum. "Those are so good…" She glared at him and scoffed.

"Of course they are, you fucking cheapskate."

"Greedy."

"Asshole."

"Ungrateful."

"Ruff," she retorted, sticking out her tongue. Boomer's eyes bugged out. This girl knew about his true identity?

"Puff," he jibed. In his shock, Boomer nearly dropped Butch's phone. A Powerpuff? He scrutinized the paused image, and snapped in recognition. Of course, why else did she look so damn familiar? If he was correct, this girl was Buttercup! He quickly sent himself the video (preserving evidence, you know) and put Butch's phone back before spiriting away. The green Ruff was none the wiser.

XX

Miyako shifted awkwardly in her seat, fiddling with various objects on her desk before meticulously smoothing out her dress. It was her first day at New Citiesville University, and as luck would have it, the only class she had which was mostly NCU sophomores. There were some other people there, but most seemed to already have found their group, sitting together in conversation. Finally, the rush of students began to filter in. Through the hustle and bustle, she felt a jolt of energy rush down her spine. She glanced around the room frantically, before giggling awkwardly to herself. There was no way she actually felt that. The people flooding through the doors could easily create a similar jolt of energy, and the brief flash of menthol on her tongue was just the gum she chewed moments earlier. Before she could contemplate (obsess) over the phenomenon, the professor stepped up to the whiteboard. "Welcome to Still Life 201! My name is Joanne, and I'll be your professor for the duration of this course. Today, we'll just be doing a simple sketch of this vase." She placed the vase and placed it on her desk, and took a seat. Miyako reached over to pull out her sketchbook when she felt the same familiar jolt of energy, menthe coating her tongue. As she slowly pulled out her book, she noticed her pack of gum thrown haphazardly into her bag. _Watermelon_ gum. She stiffened, and glanced up to a face she hasn't seen in a while.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" Boomer asked with a wry grin. She nodded shyly, and passed him one. He turned away and began to sketch out the vase's outline. The two spoke again. "I know what you are, but do you know who I am?" he murmured, eyes never leaving his paper. For a split-second, his hands glowed dark blue.

"I think I might have the right idea," she replied, baby blue energy bubbling from her fingertips. In her peripheral, she could see his pleased smirk.

"You free after this class?" he asked, glancing up at the vase.

"Yeah?"

"We'll talk then."

XX

He was waiting for her outside of the classroom, a contemplative look on his face.

"Hey-" she began, but then paused. He couldn't possibly go by such a unique and clearly supervillain-inspired name, right?

"Call me Mateo. You?"

"Miyako," she replied. He nodded, and they glanced at each other awkwardly.

"I know a pretty good café around here, you wanna go?" he asked.

XX

They now sat, her with a muffin and him with a bagel. "Okay, now I think we can start –"

"One of your puffs is with my ruff," he interrupted, before slathering his bagel in cream cheese. Miyako bit back a scoff at his rudeness, but nodded.

"Kaoru – well, you know her as Buttercup – has been acting pretty odd. I also found texts on her phone from a certain 'Ruff', and I put the two together.

"I have a video of Butterbutt," he answered, chuckling at her furious glare, "and him. The only thing is, we don't know how serious they are, and of any confrontation is needed." She peeled the liner from her muffin and took in the sweet blueberry scent.

"I think we should follow them. They seem to like going out, and Kaoru trusts me with her phone. Give me your phone, and we can stake them out." His brow arched surprisingly.

"Good plan, Bubs. The only other thing, we should probably keep this hush hush from our little leaders. If your Puff is even half as bad as Brick, she'd blow up without a thought." He grabbed a napkin, and scribbled out his number as she chuckled.

"You wish your Ruff was a quarter as bad as my Puff."

"Text me if you hear of any plans. Remember, Leader Boy won't hear a thing –"

"– And Little Red won't hear it, at least not from me." Miyako rose as well, and flashed him a saccharine grin. "And Makoto?" He looked up expectantly.

"Thanks for footing the bill," she giggled, before heading out. He rolled his eyes and tossed some bills on the table, fighting a grin.

"Damn Puff."

* * *

{end ch.7}

This chapter was meh, like the other one, but hey, the Blues are here how fun! Sorry for the long hiatus again, and I've realized – I'm shit at schedules, so this fic will be on a-whenever-I-feel-like-typing basis. Also, you're fucking welcome. I typed this in a too-short chair, and now my neck and shoulders feel like I've been giving the devil piggyback rides. Yes, it is _that_ bad.

Anyways, a quick explanation, A/B/O means Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, which is a super popular tag that I was recently got super hella into. It's kinda werewolfy but doesn't need to be.

Alphas – like the macho big guns of this universe. Usually the ones with the rights and privileges, sometimes go through ruts, where they're super horny (this universe has ~quite~ a bit of horniness, spoiler alert)

Betas – boring human types. Not very special.

Omegas – the "breeders" of this universe. The like minority kind of? (when you read portrayals, the first thing you'd think of is like men v women, omegas being the women, cuz they usually have less rights, a wage gap, stay-at-home or super slut stereotypes ya feel?)

That was all super brief bc my shoulders are seriously dead. Like seriously. If you want to learn more, go read Alphas, Betas, Omegas: A Primer down on ao3 (I know, talking about the other site on this one is kinda weird but dude ao3 is kinda lit af shh don't tell ff)

Love you all, and see you… when I see you?


End file.
